This invention relates to windows. More particularly, this invention relates to aligning and installing window assemblies in commercial and residential buildings.
In the construction industry, it is a standard practice to provide "roughed in" openings within the basic structural framing of a building for the installation of pre-fabricated window assemblies. Such openings usually have an inside width which exceeds the outer dimensions of the window assembly. Accordingly, the window assembly has to be aligned in the opening with respect to three orthogonal axes prior to being secured therein. It is generally desirable to align the axes of the window assembly so that they are substantially parallel to the corresponding axes in the window opening. This allows the window to be installed flush with respect to the inner surfaces of the window opening. If the window is installed at some angle with respect to the window opening, water leaks and/or air leaks may develop.
A common technique used to install windows within the roughed opening is known as "bucking" the window. This includes installing pieces of material known as "window bucks" inside the window opening to compensate for the difference between the width of the window opening and the dimensions of the window assembly. For proper window installation, the window bucks need to be placed a predetermined distance (known as the "setback distance") from the outer edge of the window opening to provide uniform window sills or "reveals." Additionally, the window bucks should be aligned substantially parallel to axes of the window opening so that the window assembly can be installed square with respect to the interior surfaces of the opening.
One conventional method used for bucking windows involves measuring the setback distance with a ruler or framing square and then drawing a chalk line to mark the position where the window buck should be secured. This method, however, is time consuming and error prone. Another disadvantage is that caulking is usually applied to a bevel on one side of the window buck before it is secured into place in order to prevent window leaks. Thus, as the window buck is being aligned, the caulking may cause it to slide off the chalk line, which may result in inaccurate installation.
Once the window assembly is installed, there is usually a bare space between the interior edge of the window opening and the installed window frame. When the adjacent interior walls are completed, using gypsum wallboard, plaster, or other material, this bare space often appears as an unsightly transition gap between the interior edge of the window and the completed wall. Typically, this space is filled with some form of wallboard or other material to cover this area and provide a consistent surface between the finished interior wall and the window frame. The installation of such material is generally referred to as "wrapping" the window.
It is highly desirable to install such window "wraps" so that they are perpendicular to both the window frame and the finished interior wall. One difficultly encountered when performing this task is that standard-sized wrapping materials have a different thickness than the window bucks used to install the window assembly. Usually, the window buck is thicker than the window wrap. The difference in thickness must be accounted for in order to install the window wrap perpendicular to the interior wall.
A common technique used to compensate for this difference is to extend the interior wall (or a casing structure simulating the position of the interior wall) over the interior window edge an amount approximately equal to the thickness differential. However, this requires a craftsman to know how far over the window edge the interior wall must extend. If the interior wall extends into the window opening too far or not far enough, the resulting window jamb will not be at the desired ninety degree angle.
In the past, many ad hoc methods have been used to wrap windows. One way was to rig a piece of of plywood or other material approximately equal to the thickness of the window wrap and use it as a gauge to align the position of the interior wall. Another way was to use a framing square to measure the thickness needed for the wrap to slip on top of the window frame.
These previously practiced methods all suffer from same basic deficiency. That is, without the assistance of an alignment gauge, the craftsman cannot ensure that the window wrap will be installed perpendicular to both the window frame and the interior wall. Furthermore, if the desired results are not obtained after the first wrap is completed, the craftsman is faced with the problem of rearranging the window wraps after they have been secured in position. Often, while attempting to get the windows wraps removed from their original position so they could be arranged correctly, the wraps would become ripped or damaged.
Thus, in view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a bucking gauge that can accurately provide a predetermined setback distance for aligning and installing window bucks. It would also be desirable to provide a wrapping gauge capable of aligning window wraps substantially perpendicular to both a window frame and an interior wall structure.